ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams Ruined
With the pearl necklace finished and Reia recovered, the gang regrouped at the attic. Terra: How are you feeling, Reia? Reia: Better, thanks to Kiva. Kiva: Aw, gosh... Sasha: Reia, your dress is all set for the ball. Genis: What does Reia's dress look like? Kiva: I'm sure it looks pretty. Sasha: It does. It's a black dress with blue gloves, black slippers and a auto-switch button. Kiva/Terra: Auto-switch? Sasha: It's creatively designed to switch outfits easily. Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: That's really impressive. Sasha: Thanks. It's almost time to go. Kiva: Alright.. - As the gang moved downstairs, Reia stopped as she heard a conversation between Ella and Lady Tremaine. Kiva: Seems like a problem. Reia: Yeah.. - Lady Tremaine ruined Ella's dress personally and yells that Ella shall not attend to the ball. As they left, Ella ran to the backyard in shambles. Reia and the gang came out of hiding after that tearing conversation. Kiva: I think Lady Tremaine has gone too far.. Reia: Jealousy of beauty... Often the target of darkness. Clank: There has to be something we can do.. Ratchet: Yeah, we should help Ella get back up. Kiva: *humming to the song bibbidi-bobbidi-boo* Terra: What song are you humming to? Kiva: Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Genis: Really? That's one of those classic songs, wasn't it?? Kiva: Yep. Raine: I never heard of this musical number, but it does get annoying once anyone sings it over and over again. Kiva: Nope. Genis: How can you tell? Kiva: Cause I remember singing it with my mom. Reia: *giggles* At least your past still has its happy moments. Kiva: Yep. - The gang keeps an eye on Ella, until an old beggar woman shows up. Kiva: Gosh.. Genis: How ruthless is this world? ???: Ah, the poor deary.. Reia: That light.. Kiva: It's the fairy godmother! - The old beggar woman transformed into her real form, as the Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother: Oh, pooh! How did you know it was me? Reia: It wasn't that hard. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Are you here for Ella? Kiva: Help her get to the ball. Fairy Godmother: Of course. But, we'll have to hurry. Reia: Before what? More monsters? Kiva: I would say before the ball ends. Genis: Yeah. An event like this can't last forever.. Reia: That's true, Genis. I wonder what time does... Kiva: Midnight. Genis: Sharp? Kiva: Yeah, my mom told me a story of "Cinderella". When the clock hits midnight, the spell is broken. Reia: I guess we have no choice. Let's have the Fairy Godmother help Ella out. - The Fairy Godmother used her magic wand and transformed some objects and animals into a carriage, perfect for Ella to ride in. Genis: Whoa... A gold carriage.. That's so cool! Kiva: And pretty! Reia: I've never seen anything like this... Amazing design work.. Raine: Huh? I didn't know you are interested in archeology.. Reia: Oh, it's just one of those hobbies me and my brother had. It wasn't long until he was promoted as a detective in my previous squad. Kiva: That's cool. Genis: A detective? Which rank? Reia: Now that you mentioned it, the Supreme Kai of Time didn't say which rank he was in. But I guess my brother knows about this current job he's doing.. Kiva: What? Reia: Let's just say he's being smart for his own good. Kiva: Oh, okay. Genis: Is he always like this? Reia: No. When he saw my sacrifice to save the team, he had a change of heart. Kiva: Aw... That's sweet. Reia: Yeah, it sure does. Genis: What happened after that? Kiva: Well, um... Reia: No need to explain, young one. After I was brought back, he used to detective skills to find my com-link and we have been in touch ever since. Kiva: Gosh.. Genis: Well, I'm glad that you two are getting along. Kiva: Yeah, me too. Reia: Thanks, guys. - As the final touch, the Fairy Godmother transformed her current dress into a better one - a blue dress with butterfly designs and glass slippers. Kiva: Oh my goodness.. Genis: This is almost like Sasha's dress. Reia: Except it fits to Ella's size and has glass slippers to go with it. Those are truly state-of-the-art. Kiva: I'll say. I got a regular outfit on and not a dress. Reia: Are you saying you want to enter the palace through the front door? Kiva: I guess.. Reia: All right then, ride with Ella. That will give you time to change before we investigate. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - As Kiva rides with Ella to the palace, the gang proceed with them at the next scene. Category:Scenes